1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for operating a server connected to a wide area network, such as the Internet, and particularly to methods of serving files in response to requests from users.
2. Description of Related Art
Publicly accessible servers, particular servers that provide storage space for no charge, such as servers on free web hosts, are often used inappropriately in violation of agreed terms of service for the distribution of media files such as large software, music, and video files. Such media files tend to be much larger than the files that the host service is intended for. Consequently, the storage and exchange of these inappropriate files demands greater bandwidth than more appropriate uses, thereby choking and discouraging the uses that the web server is intended to serve. Additionally, these types of media files often contain illegally copied content, that may lend an undesirable taint to operators of web hosting services who do not wish to be perceived as encouraging copyright violations. Another injury caused by such inappropriate use is disproportionately heavy use of the server by relatively few users, thereby reducing the number of subscribers that the hosting service attracts. A related problem is the devaluation of advertising space as a result of people downloading such files, and the potential for alienating advertisers who have purchased advertising space on the servers serving such files.
Therefore, a method and system is needed to discourage inappropriate use of publicly available, network-connected server space, without adversely affecting intended uses of the server space or restricting public access. The method and system should integrate seamlessly and cost-effectively with existing network protocols and server software and hardware.